


Hate runs out

by shyredhead



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fight Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Passion, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyredhead/pseuds/shyredhead
Summary: You are a simple stormtrooper, or so you thought . When Kylo Ren discovers ,after an accident between the two of you, that you are a force users you are obligated to train to become a puppy of the supreme leader. And your teacher is ,of course, Kylo Ren. You don't like him at all but he doesn't like you either, you and your good potential to become only stronger and stronger.But despite what you think your mind and feelings seem to have other things in programm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> English is not my first language.

Normal. Monotonous. Repetitive. Boring. That was your life. You were just a normal stormtrooper working for the First Order. You didn’t have much memories of who you were. Where you were born, Where you belong to, who your parents were. You didn’t care about that. An orphan child of the war between the Resistace and the First Orden taken in and raised up by the First Order. There were many people like you. Without identity. Transparent. You didn’t mind what happened around you. It was already a miracle for all of you to be alive, so why question about evil and good? Besides you don’t bite the hand that feeds you. It just happened for that hand to be the First Order.

All of this doesn’t mean you don’t have a personality of your own or a name. You had both of them a strong yet awkward mind and a beautiful name. Thanks to your own characteristics and laziness you never tried to be something more.

You were on your way to the training session. Some of your friends(if you can call them so) were coming with you. They just happened to be your dormitory mates.  
In those big and cold halls the only noise you could heard was the monotonous echo of your steps, filling the air. Then you heard the sound of more steps. Heavier that all of your. After a couple of seconds the Commander Kylo Ren turned around the corner. You hadn’t been quick enough to move out of his way on time . The two of you collided . He stood still. And you? Well you were with your butt on the floor ,of course. He was followed by some other high ranks soldier, including general Hux. Your friends quickly stood still saluting all of them. You were still trying to get up. You had really hurt your back a little.  
“It still hasn’t apologized for hitting you. It means you aren’t to much respected Commander” Hux provoked..  
You then felt real fear. The already big body of Kylo Ren stiffed up. He was getting angry. And he was know for not having a great tolerance . You saw him squeezing his hand. Quickly you got up and tried to apologize. But it was to late.  
You found your self hanging from the ground. Shoulders against the wall. He was using the force not only to hold you up but also to choke you.  
You couldn’t breath. Tears started to fall from your face. Not like anyone could notice with the helmet on. The only thing they could see was you trying desperately to break free without success. You then remembered how he once killed one of you only because he forgot to bring a weapon on a mission. You were scared. Sure to die soon. 

You started to cough. “Commander the Supreme Leader is waiting for as” Hux said.  
He let go of you . As you supported yourself on the wall trying to breath again he passed hitting your shoulder making sure you fell again.  
_What a childish asshole!_  
When he left you got up again and went toward the training class.

He did not mistake. He heard your thought, like your were clearly screaming at him . Normally he wouldn’t mind at all hearing others people’s thoughts, the point is that he is the one that decide whenever hear them or not. This time was different it was like your thought broke into his mind, forcing themselves inside his head. He started to wonder somethings.  
……  
It was finally lunch time. Not that the food was too good. But meals were the only moments were you hadn’t to focus or work. A little bit of relax, since you couldn’t even chill out at night. Too many nightmares. The same cafe-food with the same chit-chat.

The sound of the cafeteria opened up to show the new entry. No one was prepared to see nothing less than the Commander himself. Fantastic! Twice in a day. I got to see the child again.  
While everyone was wondering why he was there, you were reminding yourself why you didn’t like him. He was the Commander and the Supreme Leader’s apprentice yet he was always acting unprofessional. Getting angry almost for everything and anyone, destroying what stood in his way, could be an enemy, a ally soldier or a wall. 

Kylo was searching around the room but as he thought it wouldn’t be that easy to find you since all of the stormtooper usually wore the same amour, even though now none of you was wearing it. 

Why was he searching for you? Well he thought that there was a force user on the ship since the little accident of that morning. Yet he couldn’t say anything to the Supreme Leader, not wanting to disturb him for something that might not be true. How to find you then? The very thought of the failure into finding you made his blood ran. 

As he looked around the room his eyes met yours. Or so you thought. You couldn’t really tell he was still wearing his helmet. You didn’t want to see his face. Considering the rumors about his ruthlessness and fights he must be an old man, on his 50s, with a big scar on his face. _UNWATCHABLE._

He heard you again. He squeezed his hands into fists. Angry cause he couldn’t well isolate your thoughts by the others, once you returned to normal.  
With his light saber he destroyed the first thing at hand, the cafeteria’s table in this case. You got angry since that was the table with sweets and cakes. Arrogant bastard! Must be easy since you are an elite who can have whatever he wants to eat. I wanted those cupcakes since this morning training session was awful those would have cheered be up a little. You told yourself as you started eating your food sulking.  
He heard you, and when he calmed down a little he exited the room stopping loudly. Now he had a least a clue on how to find your. He will ask with group was training that morning with all the details he received from your memories. 

You were in your dormitory. A small room with one little bathroom and three bunk beds.  
Suddenly a know at the door made you jump out of the bed.  
Two high ranked stormtooper were waiting for you outside. “Unite (Y/N/S)224?” “Yes?”  
“The commander is asking for your presence in his office” “What ?Me?” “Not only you, the others that were with you this morning” “...” You quickly dressed yourself up and went to the Commander’s office.

What if he wanted to kill you for had happened that morning?He didn’t have mercy on you, you had just been lucky because he had something to do, but now he was free.

With this scary thoughts you entered the room. You were ,of course, the last one to arrive. Everyone looked towards you, except for the Commander. He was giving all of you his back.  
You all stood there in lines waiting for a signal, for something. You noticed how the entire office was twice, maybe more, bigger than your dormitory. That was making you angry.

He turned himself around. The second he pointed his hand against the first in the line that man was already flying on the wall.  
Kylo thought that if he caught you, you would react showing a little bit of force.  
The first one only struggled to breath so after a few minutes he let go of him and made him exit the room. He did this for all the rest. Until only you and him remained in the room.  
You were doomed. A couple of seconds and you found yours self on the air. Struggling to breath. It hurt so much. Tears were falling down your cheeks. But what made it worse was the fact that Kylo was angry, very angry, cause you were the last one and you wasn’t showing any signs of being a force users. He started to use more strength. You though you were about to die.  
You let out a big scream of pain. The next thing you remembered was Kylo flying on the opposite side of the room and you falling on the ground, trying to breath.  
He quickly stood up and approached you. “COMMANDER I’M SORRY” You panicked putting your hands in a some kind of self defense. He removed your helmet and pulled your hair to make sure you stood up. “You are coming with me, to the Supreme Leader”

I’m done.


	2. Steamy hate

A rabbit being carried up by the ears surrendered to the hunter,like that you were looking when you were being “escorted” with your hair pulled towards the Supreme leader by Kylo Ren.   
Fear was consuming you.   
You had never been in the same room as him. You now noticed that actually you had never seen him. Hux and Kylo were the ones you had at least saw once, mostly during discourse.   
When you arrived in front of the headquarters you started to shiver and breath harder. Kylo let go of your hair and you felt like a doll being set down by the puppetter. You were just a stormtrooper. A soldier. A pawn. A no-one. 

The door opened and together with Kylo you got near him. The only sight of him made your blood stop running.  
As Kylo knelt before him, you noticed that even in that situation he had to show he was better than you as he was nearer to the Supreme leader.

 

“The mighty Kylo Ren. What brings you here?”  
“This soldier ,I have brought you, is an untrained force user”   
A smile appeared on Snoke’s face. “Interesting” 

You watched the whole scene confused because they weren’t talking. So when the Supreme leader looked at you, the thought of your incoming death passed by your mind.   
“Unit (Y/N/S)224 “  
You averted your eyes and looked down. How could you have only looked at his face before?  
“ considering the circumstances, you will be trained to become one of the knight of Ren by the Commander..” _Just what?_  
As he said this you noticed Kylo stiffing up. Maybe he wasn’t that happy. You even noticed how at the news Hux began to smirk.   
“and general Hux, you will help him”  
You saw Hux forcing a smile “Supreme Leader why am I qualified to train her?” He looked way to pissed. It was the first time you thought your life was such a problem for other people.  
“Well General ,you obviously aren’t skilled to train her in light saber and hand-to-hand fight like Kylo will do, but you are enough to train at least the basic knowledge of the force. Now don’t fail my expectation. You may leave.”  
As he said so Kylo stood up and together with Hux exited the room.  
They were walking near each other shoulder-to-shoulder while you were following them. Head low. They were angry yet you were enthusiastic.   
You were full of happiness, smiling like an idiot. Thank god they couldn’t see your face. You didn’t have your helmet on, still in the office of the commander.   
You were a force user! You were something! But a doubt crossed your mind, was that a good thing?

Suddenly they both turned around looking at you.   
“Well Unite (Y/N/S)224 You are a force reader. Good for you” Hux was so angry you could swear that the vein on his head was pulsing. Yet his voice was calm. “We will start the training tomorrow. I will be the only one to train you next week since the commander is on a mission, but as he comes back the training sessions will be alternated until the only one to teach you will be Kylo, understood?” You silently nodded. “Good” He faked another smile. “Now get lost”.  
You didn’t make him repeat himself.  
You saluted them and ran to your dormitory.

As soon as you entered the room you decided to relive the stress by undressing yourself and taking a shower. You loved the feeling of hot water running on your skin. So relaxing.  
You let your mind follow every one of your thoughts. You revived all the things that happened that day. You had started the morning with being a mere someone and now you were going to be trained by no one else than Kylo Ren himself! So many thoughts running in your head until one, in particular, caught your attention.  
“My helmet is still in the commander’s office!SHIT!”

Kylo Ren was furious. He thought that he was one of the last force users, but now he had to babysit one. And what if he can’t ? Or you turn out to be stronger than him? These thoughts made his blood run with fury. He started to swing his light saber like a toy in his office. Destroying furniture. Scratching the room’s walls. And ,of course, making lots of noises. When he had done, his office was destroyed only one little thing was still entire. An helmet. Yours. 

He looked at it and picked it up. He focused on you. He felt warm and steamy. Then he could see water running on naked curves. You were taking a shower.  
As soon as he realized it he quickly broke the connection. And got angry.

He wanted to call you in his office , he had to leave soon, but you were taking a shower. He didn’t want to call any soldier, he would waste to much time. So he decided to bring you your helmet personally. Was that really the only reason? Or he felt something unfamiliar when he saw your body? 

You had just gotten out of the bathroom, a long towel unwrapping your body, when, without knocking, Kylo pushed with the force the door open.   
He was there in you room. He looked even more bigger trapped inside that little space. As he saw you standing still in front of him, he stiffed up. He threw you your helmet.   
You managed to catch it, however, for a couple of seconds, your towel fell off revealing your nude skin to the last person you wanted to show it. You quickly covered yourself again. Blushing like and idiot.   
He approached.   
“I will leave for a week, meanwhile you will start your lessons with the general Hux. Don’t fail my expectation otherwise I will personally punish you” He was almost out of the door but he heard your thought loud and clear.   
_What an asshole!Like I will take it easy? He knows nothing about me!_

In a couple of seconds he was there, towering you. He raised you up again with the force. Like he did in the office. The towel fell off again.

You couldn’t breath .He put a hand on your face cupping and holding it so you were facing him.   
“You better stop being so rude for your own good.”You should have been scared. And you were. But there was something else. Something warm down coming from under your belly.

You stayed up in the air for a couple of seconds when the rumors of steps coming near your room, made both of you realize that the door was still ope.n. He threw you on the bed and quickly left.

He was walking fast, putting full rage into each steps. He could have killed you. He would have killed anyone who would have been this rude, Yet he couldn’t for two good reasons.  
One: The supreme leader wanted you to become a knight.  
Two: he felt how you were aroused, but what he couldn’t explain was why he had thought about taking you there, in you room. Losing all his self control.

He hated you.


	3. knives and games

“Again?!ugh Stop it! You are doing it completely wrong, you good-for-nothing force user!  
You breath was unsteady due tiredness .  
“I’m sorry General ..”  
You were trying to keep yourself from falling down putting your hands on your knees.  
The training wasn’t hard. Running 30 km was hard. Fighting hand-to-hand without getting any bruise is hard. THIS FUCKING TRAINING WAS IMPOSSIBLE.   
And ,of course, general Hux wasn’t making it any easier.

Generally your weeks flew away,day after day , like leafs in the wind but not this time. That week felt like an eternity. Every morning you would attend your normal training as a stormtrooper and then in the afternoon you would have you lessons with Hux. He was merciless. In just 6 days he had taught you the basics about force . You were already able to make light things float. But that wasn’t enough for that devil redhead. 

“Focus on what you want to make float. Fell the force through your body. Aim at your target. And then fire!” You had lost count of how many knives he was making you shoot . He said that trying with thing that could hurt you if you didn’t focus made the lesson more effective and , for him, funny.

You proceed to do as he told you. Trowing knives at multiple targets. 

“You missed 3 targets out of 17. One knife didn’t even fly, one hit the wall, and one passed so close near my eyes that the next time something like that will happen I will be sure it will be the last thing you do (Y/N) clear!”   
You looked at him exhausted “Yes sir!" _You sadistic bastard!_  
You didn’t like to fail. First you couldn’t fail the Supreme Leader expectations, two Kylo would be back by tomorrow and if you hadn’t improved enough he would kill during you first training. 

You let out a huge sigh and focused on the lesson.  
\- - - - - -  
“If our are lucky tomorrow you won’t die” that was the last sentence Hux gave you before you exited the room to go back to your dorms.

_Oh well.. he would have killed me in the corridors that day anyway I just prolonged my life of one week._  
\- - - - - -   
As you woke up you were greeted with the sounds of knocking on the door. You just managed to get up when the door was pushed open by no-one else but Kylo himself.   
“You should be more fast when someone is at your door” You looked at him with wide eyes.   
“You have ten minutes to reach the training room” And with that he left you hanging at your dorm.

You tried to be as fast as possible making it to the room just in time. You had normal clothes on you, couldn’t lose so much time in putting your uniform on .Irony of the thing he wasn’t there. The bastard made you wait 30 minutes! And he shouldn’t piss you off when you still haven’t had your breakfast!

Your thoughts were cut by the sound of the door opening and Kylo entering the room together with Hux. One was difficult to handle but two of them was a suicide. 

“(Y/N) I would like you to show me how much you have improved if you even have during these week.” “Of course she has are you doubting about my lesson Commander ?” “Of course not, I’m doubting her own skills” 

Hux let out an annoyed sigh and approached you with a bag full of knives and wood boards  
“Know I want you to make all of that 17 boards float still around you in a circle and then I want you to hit all of them before they with the knives.”   
You had tried to use more knives at once but now to use the force both for the boards and the knives seemed impossible. Or so you thought. 

You slowly made the boards float and then while lifting each knife you aimed at the targets and shoot. You had just passed the test. You felt so proud of yourself that a smile was appearing on you face . But still neither Kylo or Hux showed any surprise.

“See ? I told you my lessons are flawless Commander.”  
“tch This is not enough” Kylo approached you with a bag with more knives and board. With this there is a total of 30 per each.  
“Don’t worry I will make thing easy for you weakling. I will take care of the board while you use the knives.” Easy “..but I will make the board move” You let out a surprises gasp but Hux looked at you with fire in eyes. You couldn’t fail, your would mean that he failed as a teacher.  
Kylo went near the wall ant while resting his back on hit you saw all the boards starting to fly and move around.   
_You bastard why do you eve-Show me what you can do you bitch ._ You stopped. Did you just heard his voice inside your head? _You are not the only one who can play this game idiot. What game are you talk-_ “Can you please get over it (Y/N)?” The general looked at you annoyed. 

You tried to focus on your task but it was the first time you were trying to fire at moving objects.  
He really got you dirty. You had to thing about something..

You finally decided and shoot the knives.   
“Well (Y/N) you only missed 8 board out of 30 But I think yo-” Finally the eyes of Hux landed were you had thrown your knives at. Kylo Ren was blocked against the wall with the knives cutting through the cape and on scratched the helmet. 

You could fell the atmosphere changing as his body started to stiff. He removed his cape and when you saw his hand coming closer to his face you realized what was about to happen. You were about to see his ugly face.   
But that never happened ,when you heard the sound of the helmet thrown on the floor ,not because he didn’t take off his helmet but because his face was far from ugly. Beautiful lock of black hair were falling on his face while dark eyes were set on you . Glittering with anger. 

“General Hux Get out of the room !Now!”   
The general left the room slowly with an annoyed look on his face telling you that you had really crossed a line.

“(Y/N)” He approached you. You tried to take some steps back but without noticing you found yourself with the back against a wall.   
A hand appeared and grabbed your hair, pulling your face backwards so you could look him in the eyes. 

“You are dead”

Yes I am.


End file.
